


Hate is a strong word, but I really don't like you.

by DualityXS



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anger, Angst, Ayato is pissed, Break Up, Character Death, Kaneki knew he did something wrong, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualityXS/pseuds/DualityXS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Ayakane and I kill someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is a strong word, but I really don't like you.

“I really don’t like you” His voice was venom, like a scratching needle and a slicing razor blade. His eyes were like a fire deep within his nerves, and his own being seemed to eradicate any form of nice emotion within a miles radius. He blinked softly, his eyes turning into the vast oceans that never seemed to have been ignited, maybe they were formed of gasoline, ready to welcome a spark at any moment... But his resounding fury, as beautiful as it seems, was radiating deep within the pits of his pores, organs and blood.

“I really, really don’t like you” It was a hiss, barely a whisper, and his eyes flared up again. Angel wings spread from behind his rigid form. Glowing in deep hues of reds, yellows and oranges. Once again the fire was within him. Licking at the air in desperate strokes, the wings outlined themselves with a black, crystalline substance, reflecting a deep purple colour if you looked close enough. It matched his hair, funnily enough. The crystal coursed over the wings, encasing the flames, but they still glowed in ferocity, just in a slightly subdued state. Soon enough sharp terminations grew from the wings, like that of amethyst, citrine points, quartz. They were sharp, glinting in the streetlights around them, the same purple from before seeming to vein inside it in soft inclusions.

“Why did I have to fall in love with you?”

The sharp points were launched forward, a gust of wind following a faint trail of what seemed to be blood spewing from the back of each point where they had disconnected from the wings.

“What did I ever see in you?”

The points made their way to their target. The angel wings broke away from the black crystalline structure, flowing into what seemed like living fire made of organic material. They folded back, dissipated into nothingness. His eyes changed into the serene pools of blue. He smiled.

The crystals hit their target.

The recipient didn’t fight back.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some rage so this happened.  
> Sorry for killing Kaneki.


End file.
